LPS College AU
by sunilxvinnie4lyfe
Summary: Okay so basically this is if the pets went to college. They aren't furries or humans, they are still pets going to a pet college. Pretend that exists. All the human characters are the teachers. I tried my best, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

School sucks. Well, technically it's college. Still it sucks. But of course it does have it's upsides. For one, I share a dorm with my buddy and crush, Sunil. Yes I am a guy and so is he and that's one reason he is not sure if he wants to be with me. And that he isn't sure if he wants a relationship after what had happened with Delilah, his ex. Luckily, she went to a different college. Our other friends have dorms near us. There's Pepper and Zoe, whom have been dating for two years. I use them as a reassurance to Sunil that it's okay to have a same gender relationship. He's _still_ not completely convinced. Next to them would be Russell and Penny Ling, who are also infatuated with each other. Minka had moved to a different college but we still keep in touch with her by Video Chat. It's night now and me and Sunil have just returned to our dorms. Sunil made us hot chocolate and turned up the heat a little since our dorm was always freezing, which isn't good for geckos. I looked over as Sunil laid on the couch, a book in his face and the mug in his other hand.

"Sunil, you know there's a party tonight? Why don't you just lay off the books for awhile." The mongoose gave me a dirty look. "I have to study and you should be, too." He replied in an annoyed tone. I'd be hurt if I didn't know why he was acting so sour. He had gotten a D, but a high D, on a test. It wasn't a super-duper important test but he was still upset about it. I don't see why, though. I took a sip of the chocolate drink and sat it down, moving over to my best friend. "Come on, Sunil. Penny will be there, Russell will be there.." I trailed off, hoping one of those names would somehow tempt him. He peeked over the rim of the book and I had to stop from grinning at him. "You know how important being a magician is to me..I really want to get the next test right so I can be who I want to be." Sunil said this quietly. He only talked that way when he was serious. I let out a sigh and sat on the arm of the couch. "Fine but it's not gonna be much fun without you." I said, looking at him. The mongoose rolled his eyes and smiled, then sat up and nuzzled my cheek. "You'll be fine without me this once. I'll go to the next one, I promise." He said. I nodded slightly and he went back to studying. The truth is, I was kinda crushed. I really wanted Sunil to come tonight because Penny Ling barely goes to parties and when she does, they're usually the best. You may not think of someone like Penny Ling being a party animal. Regardless, I walked to my room, grabbed something decent to put on and walked to the bathroom. I ran the water to fill up the old, gross looking tub. Sunil said baths were gross and that you're basically swimming in your own filth but they're more relaxing than showers so I prefer to bathe. I sat on the tub edge as the water filled up. As I looked at my lap, I saw the same slash mark that prevented me from doing my own dream. Dancing. I could remember the accident like it was yesterday…

The crowd was cheering my name..The crowd as in my friends and some other guys I met while I was here. I was finishing up my last two steps off my dance when I tripped over my tail. That always happened, but not like this. I must have fell in a weak spot because the stage broke under my weight. I fell and crashed into some supplies below, at least I think it was supplies. My leg was shattered. I didn't know how, though. It wasn't a far fall and I wasn't that heavy so how could've that happened anyway? My questions were never answered. I was in the hospital forever and Sunil was always there with me, it seemed like. I had to get surgery and the doctor had told me I could never dance again. It was probably the worst thing I ever heard in my life besides Sunil rejecting me when I had asked him out. I have problems with my leg today. I still have a slight limp but it's only noticeable when I run or if I walk a far distance. Now I study to be a writer or maybe some type of dance coach, I dunno. I suppose you have to know how to dance to coach it. I dismissed those sad and depressing thoughts away fast. The water was going to overflow and I have a party to go to.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at the party, everyone seemed to be there already. By everyone I meant my friends. I walked up to Russell who was having 1 too many drinks already. "Where's Penny Ling?" I hadn't seen the adorable panda anywhere. Yet. Russell looked at me, a glazed look in his eyes. "Oh, she'll be here.." the hedgehog let out a giggle. Russell was like Sunil. He studied a lot to chase his dream. Whoever got Russell to go though was a mystery. I assume Penny Ling, she's hard to say no to sometimes. Whatever the case was it sure didn't matter now. He was here and seemingly having fun. Not too much fun like that last time, though. I shuddered at the thought. Moving on from Russell, I saw Pepper and Buttercream falling over some game Sugar Sprinkles, the party's host, sat up. On the other end of the room, Zoe was in line for karaoke. Normally I'd just be chatting it up with Sunil and eating. I sure wish he was here. I heaved a small sigh and pulled on a smile as I walked over to the snack table. Upon seeing me, Pepper made her way over. "Hey, Vinnie!" she greeted. "Hey Pepper. Why aren't you all snuggled up with Zoe?" I smirked. Pepper just snorted and attempted to hide a blush. "Well, uh , Because…" She changed the subject, "Where's Sunil?"

"Studying for that next big test. You know him." I shrugged it off. She made a face. "College isn't all about the tests and stuff ." She said in reply. I nodded in total agreement, "I know that's what I keep telling him but he never wants to listen."

"Or you don't want to pester him about it because you looove him!" she grinned. "That, too." I stuck my tongue out at her in which she did the same back. Suddenly, everything seemed to go silent. The door slammed open and there was Penny Ling. She was wearing this poofy pink dress with a light pink, almost white boa. "Now the party don't start 'till I walk in!" She yelled and the whole crowd cheered her name loudly, including me and Pepper. She was popular as you could see. The other pets gathered around her and handed her a drink as she made her way to Russell. The party had begun. They blasted Zoe's favorite song on the radios, making the dog snatch the mic from the last karaoke player and sing along with it. Everyone danced and laughed with each other. I wished I could join the dancing but instead I tried to catch up with Penny Ling.

"Oh there you are Vinnie! Where's your boyfriend?" she said, making Russell chuckle from beside her. "He wanted to be a bookworm today." I answered. It made me a little mad she'd say that in front of a crowd when she knew people still picked on me about being gay. But she only meant it as a joke so I wasn't completely bothered and just went along with it, despite the weird stares I got from other pets. "He's the life of the party. And he's sure missing out!" Everyone else, even I muttered in agreement. "Well let's just get our partay on!" Pepper exclaimed. Penny Ling and Russell woo'd in agreement. And I did, too.


	3. Chapter 3

I often say I won't go to a party like that ever again but I never keep to my word. I slumped over the arm of the couch. My head was spinning but and I kept thinking of Penny Ling diving into the punch bowl. I began to laugh, which hurt my stomach since I've been laughing almost all night. I finally gained some composure and I looked at the couch. A small part of me expected Sunil to still be laying there but I knew he was probably asleep now. Crawling onto the couch, I checked my phone to see if there were any messages.

**New Message from Pepper Clark:**

**Ocjsjsjvjssssssssssssss**

**New Message from Pepper Clark:**

**Hey vinneiioejjajihahahaA**

**New Message from Pepper Clark:**

**Heehehehhhhhhdeia**

Seriously Pepper? They must have been all sent during the party. I kept scrolling down the numerous messages from the skunk until I found the one I was initially looking for.

**New Message from Sunster!:**

**Do not get too drunk. I want to go see the Christmas lights at the zoo tomorrow night and I am expecting you to come.**

It brought an uncontrollable smile to my face and I buried my face into the couch pillow to hide it. Instead of heading to my room, I slept there. I woke up in a field of grass. It seemed to stretch on and on forever. I couldn't move my legs felt like they were glued in place. I could only stare into the miles of grass ahead of me. I heard grass swish behind me. I've had this dream millions of times. I was frightened the first time but now I have no reaction. How could I when, whatever it is, never comes into my line of sight? I always wake before the being gets close. I stared up at the ceiling. The smell of Sunil's favorite wash drifts to me. I wondered why the smell of breakfast didn't come instead. Sunster always cooked breakfast first thing before a shower. I sat up and gazed around. Luckily, my headache had gone away so whatever Sunil had planned will go just fine. As I headed to the kitchen, the sound of the shower water cut off. I searched the fridge, thinking maybe he cooked before and laid it away for later. The sound of paw steps sounded behind me and I whipped around. It was Sunil, walking over to my side. "No breakfast." He said. I frowned, "And why not?"

"We are eating out this time." He gave a smile.

"But you said eating out wasn't healthy.."

"Well…it is an acceptation today. I forgot to purchase breakfast food from the market, anyways."

I checked the fridge. Yeah he was right, no breakfast food. I guess since I was so hungry for a minute I went blind or something. However that works. "When are we going then? I'm hungry!" I said. Sunil turned away and walked to the living room, "When you get dressed. You smell unbecoming.."

True. I just took off the jacket I had worn and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper. I never really wear clothes anyway.

It took us awhile but finally we got to The Waffle House. Lots of the others say the place sucked but it smelled rather good. Me and Sunil sat across from each other. We looked at the menus. "So I know we have awhile to wait but what do you think we will get on our finals?" Sunil asked me. I decided I'd go with a waffle, duh, then I looked up at the mongoose. "Well I don't know..a C?" That was my best guess and I knew that if I studied which I will when the time comes, I'll at least get some form of passing grade. Sunil nodded, "That is what I think, too," he said. I didn't want this whole conversation to be about tests but before I could find a better topic, my phone rang a familiar tone. 'Sci-Fi' was the ringtone I had gave to Minka whenever she called, mostly because it sounded spooky. Sunil knew the specific tone and he moved around to sit at my side. He scooted closer to me which made my cheeks heat up the slightest. I hit the 'Answer' button and Minka appeared on the screen. "Hey, you guys!" She exclaimed. She was more mature now but not completely. She'd never be completely mature. "Hello, Minka!" Sunil said. "Heya, Minks."

Her excitement seemed to fade. "I've got some bad news.." she said in barely more than a whisper. "Huh? What is it?" Sunil asked. Minka looked at us and I could see she had been crying. I hadn't noticed 'till now. "Buttercream has been…has been cheating on me," She said, "W-with Sugar Sprinkles!" Everyone knew that bright colored cat. She was always strange to me. Her grades were like mine as far as I knew. She used to be in our school before she had to transfer. If there was a reason, I wouldn't know. The waiter came by with two HUGE plates with equally huge waffles on them. I swear they were bigger than my face. "Minka we'll talk more about this later. We gotta eat!" I said a bit hurriedly. Minka gave a slight nod, "Alright."

I kinda felt bad but I was going to call her back. I wasn't always keen on girl drama but cheating could happen with anyone. I looked up at Sunil. I tried to imagine him doing something like that but I doubt he would. We weren't even together, after all..


End file.
